lesson learned
by dead or alive0013
Summary: AU. Kanda is a transfer student. Lavi is a popular band member. High school will never be the same after that first day... Who's fault is it? Shounen-ai but rating might change. LavixKanda BEING EDITED AND... continued?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

That university is squashing my anime life into a pulp... I hate them all! Ehem... Anyway, I don't know what got into me but I suddenly have an idea for a fic and I just have to write it... I'll be updating my other fics soon (but how unwise to start another one!)...XD

Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic. Don't like, don't read. XD

This is my first AU fic so... yeah. I don't own D Gray Man...

**UPDATE: beta-ed! Also made a few additions to smooth things out. After rereading this, I think I might continue this soon...**

Chapter 1: Hajimemashite

The black car smoothly tore the streets noiselessly while getting quite a number of looks of admiration from early commuters at the sidewalks. There was about forty-five minutes more before the bulk of the people finish their breakfast and hit the roads to their workplaces, schools, and other destinations but the passengers of the black car wanted to start ahead.

"Tch," Kanda said looking out the tinted window, one hand supporting his chin while he passively watched the flashing scenery of early city pollution, just one of the many things he hated about the noisy city.

"Oh, come on! I'm getting really tired of that," Daisya said at the other. He was fixing his black makeup on a small mirror but he put the eyeliner down in exasperation after hearing Kanda. "We are stuck here for a while and it's final. Deal with it already."

Kanda glared at the sidewalk pavement. "Easy for you to say. You love this fucking place because it's got more eyeliner than anywhere else in this gay world so shut up," he said without looking at him.

"Heh! It's emo man, E-M-O! You hate almost all of the places we go to so you must be used to it by now. Staying in a place you a hate," Daisya said returning to his eyeliner. "And how many freaking times do I have to tell you that Emo is not gay? It's called art, Kanda. A form of self-expression. Besides, if there is anything gay around here it would be that long hair of—"

"Cut it out," Noise Marie said after keeping silent for a while from the driver's seat, just when Kanda was about to grab Daisya's throat. He could see them both from the rearview mirror.

"Master Tiedoll brought us here for a reason and we are stuck here indefinitely. No matter how much you like Japan, it's our master's decision," Marie said firmly and Kanda knew he was talking to him.

"Tch. Whatever," Kanda said going back to the window and started cursing an innocent redhead walking at the sidewalk.

"This is exciting! It's been a while since I last attended American school and I can't wait to rock out," Daisya commented happily.

Kanda ignored him. _Stupid old man, dragging us across the planet at the worst possible time._

Two days ago, they were in Japan to complete their training with Tiedoll while also getting home-schooled by the man. Daisya and Kanda were both at the high school level while Marie already finished it years ago. Their focus was at their training which was perfectly fine with Kanda. He loved Kendo, one of the very few things he did like. To his dismay, Tiedoll suddenly announced that they were moving and thus postponed their training. _Great._ No matter how many times Kanda asked him why, Tiedoll refused to say anything useful_._

FLASHBACK

_"Art Museums? ART MUSEUMS?! You really think that I believe that we are going to America to see some stupid art show?" Kanda asked furiously while Marie loaded the refrigerator at the back of the truck along with the other appliances and Daisya emptied his drawers._

_"No," Tiedoll replied._

_"Then tell me why," Kanda said._

_"I can't, but I do promise that you will know in due time. Right now, it's better for you not knowing."_

_Kanda saw the look in his master's eyes and he understood. Even though he hated what was happening, he knew that he should just accept it. He trusted Tiedoll more than anyone._

_"Part of it Kanda, is because I want you to meet friends in school and develop a healthier social life. All those time holed up in the dojo, you haven't been interacting with anyone else. If we are lucky, perhaps a love life would do you good?" Tiedoll asked._

_"Die," Kanda replied._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'll be picking you up later after school," Marie said.

The rest of the ride was spent with Daisya babbling about some concert, Marie trying to tune out his voice and Kanda wishing that he was as old as Marie so he won't need to attend the accursed place people called high school.

* * *

_What a beautiful morning._

Lavi decided to start his day early and he was glad he did. He lived just a few blocks from school and even though the front tire of his bike was punctured, he'd get there with much time to spare because the streets are less crowded. It felt like he was starting his second year in high school in the right spirit. He brought out his cellphone and quickly punched a few buttons.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I think we should rehearse after school today... Yes, I know but the opening party is tomorrow... At your place of course! My old man will have my head if we try to disturb his peace... Uhuh... Great then! See ya at school!"

Lavi grinned as he tucked his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He fingered something else in his pocket, a small, flat, triangular guitar pick. He made it a point to bring it everyday even without band practice, sort of a lucky charm.

He quickened his pace, feeling absolutely good for some reason. The buildings, trees, sidewalks, hell, even the smoke from the vehicles were beautiful. Lavi was randomly staring at things when a sleek black car caught his attention and zoomed past him. _I'll buy one of those someday._ He continued walking, a grin still on his lips.

_Nothing could ruin this day._

* * *

The classroom was empty. Lavi walked towards his usual seat at the back beside the window. He was about to settle down when he noticed a bag already sitting comfortably at his favorite table.

_Who...?_

"Lavi! How was your summer?" the shrilly voices of several girls said simultaneously as the door suddenly opened.

_They're early today... ugh..._

"I'm looking forward to your band's performance tomorrow!" a girl said.

"I can't wait to hear you play!" added another.

"Surely, you will stay the whole night right?"

Lavi was somewhat used to this scene. He smiled at them nodding occasionally while saying "yeah" and "of course" alternately. He's quite popular with the girls and he enjoyed the attention most of the time. Sometimes though, they were so bothersome that he just wished they'd go away.

Students started arriving and the room soon grew crowded and noisy. Lavi really wanted to chuck the bag out of the window and sit down his usual spot already. _Where is the owner of this bag?_ He looked around but no one seemed to own the damn bag. At least when he's already sitting, he could pretend to read something and be at peace.

The door opened for the nth time revealing their first period teacher, the strict Math teacher. Everybody started to go to their seats as the teacher put his things down the front table and started writing something on the board. Suddenly, a person with long, black hair and Asian features entered the room walking briskly and head down, going straight towards Lavi. The person bumped into him and quickly sat down without a word. Lavi was pushed back by the force of the impact.

His jaw hung in surprise. _Could anyone be ruder?_

"Now class, who can tell me what this graph is all about?" the teacher suddenly asked and Lavi was forced to settle down at the chair beside his original spot. He looked at the board and saw a sine graph. He couldn't remember when he had learned that but he wasn't one to flaunt his genius. Most of the time. And one of the geeky kids was already answering the teacher.

_Wait... That's it?! He's not going to introduce Miss VERY Rude here?_

The teacher didn't even call out to the new student even once. All throughout the class, Lavi never took his eye off the new girl. He was hoping that he would somehow catch her gaze and tell her how rude she had been earlier but it didn't happen. The girl kept her gaze at the window the whole time while occasionally glancing at the silver wristwatch she wore.

She had a very beautiful face. Her pale complexion was contrasting greatly with her jet black hair. _What a waste. If it weren't for her rotten attitude, I would have liked her._

Lavi shook his head and decided that he should do something about this. _If she isn't going to look this way, I'll make her._ He started tearing a piece of paper off his notebook and crumpled it into a ball. He threw it to the new student but missed. The ball went straight outside the open window.

He sighed. "Hey," Lavi said under his breath. "Hey," he said again a little louder this time. The teacher paused a moment and looked accusingly among the students at the back row. After giving out threatening looks to everyone, he went back to his writing. It's either she was deaf or she was completely ignoring him. Lavi became more annoyed.

After what seemed to be like decades, the bell rang and it was lunch time. Lavi stood and walked to the new student. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey!"

The glare that he met would have made him back off if he wasn't annoyed by the incident earlier. She pushed his hand away, grabbed her bag and 'Tch'-ed before leaving the classroom.

_Unbelievable!_

Lavi grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room after her.

* * *

_This has got to be the longest day of my life._ Kanda sat alone in the noisy and very crowded cafeteria while drinking water. They didn't serve soba in this place.

He took out from his bag a Japanese book. He opened it but the noise prevented him from understanding anything. He looked around for the lack of anything else to do which was a mistake because all of the things his eyes landed on only made him hate this place more. The noisy girls, the jersey-wearing big guys, the oppressed section of high school society. It was like being suck directly into one of those teen shows Daisya loved to watch. At a distance, he saw a tall boy with red hair slipping through the crowd towards his direction. He looked familiar.

_Oh great. Looks like he's just __**begging **__me to kick his ass. _"Tch"

"Hey you!" the boy said.

_Here we go..._

* * *

The new student rolled her eyes before finally looking at him.

"I don't know what I did to you. Did I offend you? Did I hurt you? I mean, really, in any way at all. I think not! You were very rude this morning and even though you are new, that is no way to treat anybody. I demand an apology," Lavi said.

When he got no immediate response, Lavi began to think that there might be a language barrier. He quickly took it back though. The new student snorted and smirked.

_Why you little..._

"Lavi! There you are!"

Lavi looked back to see the girl mob who seemed to have finally decided to get lunch. Most of them were waving at him while the others settled at the jocks' tables. He reluctantly waved back.

"We were looking for you in the classroom but you ran out very quickly after class," said one of the girls from earlier.

"Come on, sit with us!"

"We are sitting over there," said another girl pointing to a table not very far.

Suddenly, an idea struck Lavi. He smiled.

"Girls, I want you to meet my girlfriend," he said as he walked over to the new student's side.

* * *

Kanda looked at the redhead suspiciously, inching away from him. _What is this idiot up to?_

"It's been a while," he said before grabbing Kanda's arm and pulling him up to a standing position. He grabbed the side of his face with the other hand before kissing him full on the lips.

The girls were dumbstruck for a moment before quickly recovering and running out of the cafeteria sobbing and mumbling things about broken hearts, ruined days, and evil Japanese students.

It took a few moments before Kanda got over his state of utter shock and realize that he is being kissed by another boy in a crowded cafeteria.

* * *

_Payback has never felt so good._ Truly, Lavi is brilliant. He finally got rid of those girls _and_ got his revenge from the transfer student.

A burning numbness at his left cheek followed by a wave of pain in his gut told him the new kid knew martial arts. He fell back holding on to the table for support.

"Wow... I've never been hit _this_ hard by a girl. It's your fault for being rude and not apologizing," Lavi said smirking through the pain. He winced a little.

People were now watching them. The new student ran the back of her hand on her lips with a look of pure disgust. Lavi's smile grew wider.

"You just made a VERY big mistake, stupid. I will fucking kill you," the new student said in a voice that sounded nothing like a girl. The smile on Lavi's face was wiped off.

"Yo-You're a guy!?" Lavi asked horrified.

"You thought I was a girl!?" he asked looking as though someone has just played with the ashes of his dead mother. "I change my mind. I'll beat the hell out of you _and then _I will fucking kill you!"

Something told Lavi that he should run. He got up and made a dash for the cafeteria exit, the now established new _boy_ right behind him going berserk. He didn't know what's worse, kissing another boy or getting chased by a mad Japanese with killing intent.

It seemed like this day was not only officially ruined. It was also the worst.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's a bit OC and nonsensical but I wrote this _for my own amusement. _I've been really tired lately and feel rather depressed so... yeah sorry for not updating my other fics and as I've said, an update is coming very soon. I missed writing a lot.

I don't know if I'm going to continue this... I'll let you decide. So please review!

**UPDATE: beta-ed! Also made a few additions to smooth things out. After rereading this, I think I might continue this soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Wow... This was better received than I thought it would be... Arigato minna!

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man. I could only wish...

**UPDATE: beta-ed! Also made a few additions to smooth things out. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftershock 

The alarm clock rang loudly and almost tauntingly woke up the only occupant of the small bedroom. A pillow came flying towards the clock, hitting it with great accuracy and force.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Lavi sleepily turning to face the other side of the messy bed while pulling up the wrinkly covers to his head. It took a good ten seconds for his drowsiness to wear off and the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly and he suddenly sat up straight and alert. He hit his forehead with an open palm.

_This can't be. My life is ruined. I can't believe that I actually kissed another guy! How stupid is that?!_

"Gaaaah...!" he cried out in desperation.

FLASHBACK

_"Wait! I'm sorry okay?" Lavi said for what seemed to be like the twenty-seventh time as he ran across the school gym and headed for the more secluded areas. He had enough spotlight for today_.

"_Tch. Nothing you say will save your life. You're going down, usagi," said the Japanese tearing after him with ease._

_He wasn't sure but Lavi felt like he should take the transfer student's threats seriously. He felt the soles of his sneakers warming up with abuse. He should have worn his running shoes. They've been running for quite some time already and Lavi felt that his legs would give up soon._

_Lavi chanced a glance at the other. He's fucking persistent!_

_The Japanese on the other hand looked terrifically murderous but nowhere near tired with his fluid movements and his hair beating behind in the wind._

_"You're getting slower, usagi!"_

_Lavi felt his stomach sank. He's not human! How can he run all these time and not break a sweat?_

_They reached the part of the school that was under construction where a new building will rise. Lavi stopped to catch his breath falling on his knees in exhaustion. He heard the gravel crunch behind him under the weight of footsteps that he could only wish belonged to anyone but a Japanese._

_"Ready to die?"_

_"You know as well as I do that no matter how many times you say that, you're not actually going to kill me," Lavi said though he didn't really believe his own words._

_"You don't know me," the transfer student said as he walked closer. "You're lucky I don't have Mugen with me today._"

_"What's Mugen?" Lavi asked trying to buy time._

_"My katana"_

_Being the smart boy that he is, Lavi knew exactly what katana meant and he didn't like the sound of the word at all._

_"Lucky me," he said._

_"Not quite."_

_Lavi felt a hand grab the neck of his shirt and he shut his eyes preparing for the impact._

_"Kanda!"_

_Lavi's eye opened just in time to see a dark man with huge built and very few hairs come running towards them. "Stop it. What do think you're doing to that kid?"_

_Kanda's fist was still hanging in midair but he didn't land the punch. "My dismissal time is not for another hour. Why are you here?" he asked not taking his eyes off Lavi._

_"Let him go," the man said. There was not a hint of command in his voice but Kanda complied letting the redhead go. Lavi sighed in relief._

_"Daisya forgot his lunch money. Good thing I brought it to him or this kid would have been hurt," the man finally answered._

_Kanda stood and straightened his white shirt. "He was going to be a lot more than just hurt if you hadn't come." He glared at Lavi._

_"You know what master said. Keep your temper in check."_

_"Don't talk to me about controlling my temper," Kanda said in a low voice._

_"Then do not do things rashly. What's this kid done to you anyway?"_

_Lavi felt a sweat drop rolled down his forehead. You have no idea... He casted a sideway glance at Kanda who was also looking at him._

_The Japanese turned his gaze at the man. "Nothing. He's just an annoying little bastard that made me lose my temper."_

_"I see. I will have to tell him about this, you know."_

_"I understand. I'm prepared to take the consequences of my action," Kanda said._

_The two proceeded to walking back to the school leaving Lavi sprawled on the dusty soil. He breathed deeply before letting himself fall back flat on his back_.

END OF FLASHBACK

Just remembering yesterday's ordeal made Lavi's head throb. Forget about the humiliation that would certainly haunt him from this day on but what about his life? Lavi might not be rich and he may find reading and memorizing fun but really, he loved to live. He cared about his life! How was he going to spend the rest of his days in the constant look out for some boy that might try to kill him?

"Oi!" A knock on his door interrupted his train of worries.

"I'm awake Jiji. I'll be right down," Lavi told the person outside. He couldn't even wallow in his misery in peace.

"Good. In case you forgot, your bike is still unfixed so you'll have to walk to school again."

"Right," Lavi said. He stood up and started fixing his bed thinking up of ways to go through this day in maximum distance from Kanda.

* * *

_Gaaaahhhh...!_ Lavi mentally groaned at the site of the classroom. Seated on his favorite chair was the transfer student looking like he was about to jump off the window while the rest of the class huddled around him. _Right, he sits there. But... what's happening?_

"I told you we're not together. I only met him yesterday," he heard Kanda say, looking like he was being tortured.

Lavi felt beads of sweat form on his forehead. The intermingled voices of all his classmates were excitedly grilling Kanda in his seat.

"Eeehhhh?!"

"Really, there's no point in hiding it anymore."

"We saw you kiss"

"I can't believe that Lavi is gay!"

"Can you blame him? The transfer student looks kinda hot."

"So he's gay too? What a waste!"

Even at the distance, Lavi could clearly see Kanda's hands clasped together in front of him shaking furiously. He half wished that Kanda would go berserk again and try murdering the entire class this time. He waited, watching Kanda struggle to control his temper.

_Why isn't he lashing out on them yet?_ Kanda looked at the verge of his last stroke of patience yet he sat there quietly ignoring all the insults to his pride. Lavi felt guilty. Kanda might have been rude but really, he was the one who kissed him.

"Wow everyone! Give the transfer student some air," Lavi said cheerfully as he suddenly entered the room and plunging himself into the spotlight. He saw Kanda's eyes narrowed and he could have sworn he felt someone slap his head. _He could be more grateful... _

"Oy Lavi! The girls said they saw you kiss him. Is that true?" one of the guys asked. The whole room was suddenly silent.

Lavi wanted strangle himself for stupidly entering the room without a plan. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for his answer. His gaze fell again on Kanda who finally returned his gaze with a look that said 'answer them well or you're dead'.

"Well, yeah I did."

_STUPID! _Both Kanda and Lavi mentally screamed. The room burst with 'eh's' and 'what's'. Kanda wanted to vaporize right then and there.

"Bit to make things clear, Kanda and I are not together."

That earned him an even louder outburst. Lavi could see from the corner of his eye that Kanda was now clinging to the last thread of whatever higher power that was making him sit swallow everything. _The baka is making everything worse._

"Then why did you kiss him, Lavi?"

Lavi thought this was the chance to fix some of the damage he did. "Hehe... it was funny really. I thought he was a girl."

* * *

A high kick on the gut knocked the air out of his lungs. Lavi's eyes watered as he coughed and spat blood on the ground.

"Marie went back to Japan last night so he won't be coming to save your sorry ass," Kanda said as he looked down on Lavi's crouched form.

Lavi breathed deeply as he tried to stand and return Kanda's gaze. "What the hell was I suppose to tell them? It's the truth! Besides, at least we convinced _most _of them that we are not gay."

Lavi felt a dizzy sensation as another kick hit him but this time on his cheek. "I don't know what you should have told them but saying that you mistook me for a girl is insulting," Kanda said.

"It _is _the truth!"

"Shut up!"

Lavi was about to receive another blow when the ringing of his cellphone startled them both. Kanda seemed to have been doused with cold water and was just realizing what he was doing. Lavi took the chance and reached for his phone.

"Hello? Oh right! Sorry about that... I know its tonight and all but we could still practice before the actual performance if we go early... "

Kanda walked away from Lavi, slumping his back against the old and dusty wall of the old school building where he dragged Lavi. He sighed closing his eyes.

"It's still early... I'll be there in a two hours." Lavi hung up and found Kanda solemnly sitting at the corner. His white shirt was now smeared with dirt and blood.

"Tch. You're one troublesome usagi," he said.

Lavi was taken aback with the comment and the sudden calmness of Kanda's voice. He tried to read him but the Japanese was not making it easy. "There it is again," he commented.

"Tch, what?"

"Usagi. You called me usagi," Lavi said. "You also called me that yesterday when you were trying to murder me."

"Tch," the other said but did not answer him.

He watched Kanda while he closed his eyes quietly. Lavi could only guess that the other was meditating or something, with that straight posture and just general... camlness.

"Did I break anything?"

Another surprise statement. _How can he be all murderous one moment and be civil the next moment? _Lavi unconsciously moved his jaw and touched his torso. His jaw seemed fine but his torso ached like hell. "I don't know."

"Tch," Kanda said getting up and walking towards him. He suddenly pressed some areas on Lavi's torso who jumped in pain.

"What was that for!?" he said angrily clutching his gut.

"You're speaking well so that means your jaw is fine, and I don't think your ribs are broken either. Put some ice on your abdomen though. It will help with the pain if you're too much of a weakling to take it," Kanda said blandly before standing up and proceeding to exit the building.

Lavi didn't know if he was glad that Kanda finally stopped beating him up or annoyed that Kanda was suddenly walking away just like that. "Hey! Where are you going?" He was almost tempted to say 'hey, shouldn't you be beating me up more?'

"None of your business."

Lavi went after him and grabbed the other's arm. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I did but I still think that you also owe me an apology for being rude and beating me up like this."

"I don't owe you anything. Besides, I'll get a lot more than _those _when I get home," Kanda said more to himself, eying Lavi's injuries. He brushed off Lavi's grip and continued walking.

_He'll get beat up for beating me up? What the..._ Of all the people he knew, Kanda was the first and only person that he can't understand. Everyone had a motive, a driving force, _something_. All he could read about Kanda was that he was bored, passive yet aggressive, rude, uninterested, hot-tempered... just... different.

He also felt like he should be angry with Kanda for beating him up but he also felt sorry for causing the transfer student one hell of a first day welcome.

"You're coming to the school's opening party, right?" Lavi asked suddenly.

Kanda didn't even look back. Lavi heard him huff humorlessly as he his form disappeared when he stepped out of the building.

* * *

The school ground glittered with lights and stars. It was night time and students were excitedly waiting for the party to start.

Allen put on the strap of his electric guitar smiling widely. "Nice job, Lavi. This definitely makes up for your missed practice yesterday."

"Allen's right. You sounded like you've been practicing outside our rehearsals," Lenalee agreed behind the red drum set.

"Thanks but we all did well," Lavi told them.

"Lavi, your lip seems a bit swollen," Allen said looking at Lavi closely.

Lavi touched his lip and felt a small wave of pain. "No need to worry. I got into a small accident but its fine."

"If you say so," Allen said.

"We still have a few more minutes before show time. You guys go get drinks," Lenalee said. They knew that even though she told them to relax before they played, she will stay there and tune their instruments or polish everything.

"Okay," Allen said happily. "Come on, Lavi."

"Sure," Lavi said.

They walked through the thickening crowd until they reached the food table. Allen grabbed a plate full of assorted things and started eating while Lavi looked around at all the people. _Looks like he's really not coming._

On second thought, why is he even looking for him? He made it plain and clear that he's not coming. They're not even friends to begin with. Really, Lavi felt like he owed Kanda something. Blame it on the face if you must...

"Lavi?" Allen said waving a sandwich on Lavi's face.

"Hnm?" Lavi said.

"Are you okay? You look like you were searching for someone in the crowd," Allen said as he popped another sandwich in his mouth.

"What? No, I was just... looking around. It seems like the whole school is here," Lavi said hastily.

"I don't think so. I heard there's a new boy from Japan but I haven't seen him around. Pity, I heard all sorts of things about him," Allen said thoughtfully.

That got his attention. "Like what?" Lavi asked.

"Well, they say that this new guy looks _really _hot. Some of my classmates were going to spy on him in gym class tomorrow until a teacher found out," Allen replied. "Mind you, some of those classmates are _boys_. Anyway, you haven't seen him yet, have you?"

"Yeah I've seen him. He's in my class," Lavi said and took a sip of juice.

"Really? So how is he? Does he really look _that _good?" Allen asked excitedly and put down his sandwich.

_Yes. Actually he looks good enough for me to kiss him. _ Lavi felt a little relieved that his little act with Kanda did not entirely spread to all the people in the school. "He's... okay."

"_Just _okay? Hmmmm... Looks like they're making such a big fuss out of nothing," Allen said and picked up his sandwich again.

Lenalee's suddenly appeared behind a group of girls. "Hey guys, we're up. Go get your equipment."

* * *

A/N:

I told myself earlier that ONLY Kanda and Lavi will be in this fic but I can't resist putting Allen as well! NO people... sorry to those LenaleexAllen fans but they won't be together here... sorry.

So, what do you think? Please hit that button and tell me! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Another action-packed week ahead of me... so before that, I give you chapter 3...

OC warning: I will introduce in this chapter an original character so for those who hate OC's, this is a warning... XD

**UPDATE: beta-ed! Also made a few additions to smooth things out. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Take two?

The crowd burst into cheers and applause as Lavi and the band ended their last song for the night. He grinned widely at them and he saw Allen and Lenalee doing the same.

"Thank you! You're all awesome tonight!" Allen's voice was amplified on top of the loud voices of their wild audience. They went down the stage and tried to pass through the thick crowd that moved toward them. It took them a while to remove themselves from the dance floor and into the vacant room that they made into their 'dressing room'.

"Good work guys! They absolutely love _all _of our songs," Lenalee told Allen and Lavi as they sat down the classroom chairs in exhaustion. They mostly did covers of popular songs and gave them their own twist, but they also a few originals.

Allen beamed. "That was great! I knew they'd be supportive but not _that_ supportive."

Lavi grabbed a bottle of water from the table and took a drink. Allen and Lenalee watched him as silently emptied the bottle and put it down the table.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked looking at him in worry. There was no response. Lavi stared at his shoes intently while quietly tapping them on the floor.

"Lavi?" Allen called him loudly.

"What?" Lavi said snapping back into the physical realm. "What were you saying?" he asked cheerfully.

"Lenalee and I were just talking about how our show was a success, but you seemed to be in another world. Are you alright?" Allen asked lightly.

Lenalee nodded in agreement. Lavi looked at them both as if they offended him and said, "Am I really that loud of a person that you have to think that there is something _wrong_ when I'm silent?"

That made them laugh. "But seriously though, you've been somewhat spaced-out since before the party. And yes Lavi, something is _definitely_ wrong if _you _are that silent," Allen said.

"Your words wound me deep, as good as your intentions are for inquiring... _too_ _honestly_ about my well-being. No worries, my friend. I am perfectly fine," Lavi said dramatically.

The truth was that Lavi was bothered by something. By _someone_. He didn't know why but somehow, he found himself half-hoping to see Kanda walk in late to the party while they were on stage. _How can he not come? Every high school student in school went. Even the geeks came! _Lavi didn't like to have stereotypical view of things but really, not attending the school's opening party is like chucking back Santa's gift to his face on a Christmas Eve. It's in every teenager's nature to want to do this sort of thing...

"Good to know that you're okay," Lenalee said.

"And that you actually _do_ have your moments of silence," Allen added jokingly.

Lavi grinned at them both. "Sure." _There is something about him..._

* * *

Kanda stood in the middle of a dark room unmoving and with his eyes closed. He could feel the other person walking around him slowly.

"You hold such high principles and possess the discipline that would have made Marie cry. I thought better of you, Kanda but it seems I was wrong," a low voice said quietly in Kanda's ear. He could feel his hot breath on his bare shoulder and he knew he's in for a rough night.

Kanda remained silent. If he was feeling any fear right then, no one would be able to tell. Except maybe this person.

A searing pain burned Kanda's back as he felt a wooden stick hit him. He fell down to his knees but he quickly stood again as though nothing happened.

"Despite what I told you, you still blindly do things because of your emotions."

There was a swishing sound before Kanda was back on the ground but this time feeling the hard wooden floor of the dojo against his bandaged back. A foot weighed heavily against his chest preventing him from standing up.

"Master Tiedoll told us to behave so as to _not stand out_. You do know what that means right?"

Kanda's breathing was labored and harsh when he answered "Yes".

"I don't know what he saw in you but I think you're becoming rebellious. Overconfident. Just because he's putting up with everything you do. I really believe that stricter methods will do you good. He's too soft on you," the voice said before kicking Kanda's side forcefully.

Kanda muffled the pain with shut eyes and a soundless groan. A slap in his face made him disoriented. He could feel blood trickling down his chin when a hand grabbed his face by the chin. He remained silent but he was cursing inside.

"So tell me, what did the kid do to you to make you disobey a straight command from our master?" Even in the darkness, Kanda was sure that the other person was sneering at him.

"He insulted me," Kanda answered simply and received another slap at the other side of his face.

* * *

Lavi was the first one in the classroom. He took off the strap of his bag while walking straight to the backmost table beside the window, he paused. He looked at his favorite spot and then at the table beside it where he was forced to sit when Kanda stole his on the first day. He put his bag down on it, leaving the one beside the window vacant.

_We might have another round of fight if I try stealing his seat._

The minutes went by fast and soon, almost everyone was already there except for Kanda.

"Hey Lavi! Nice performance last night," said a boy seated near the front.

"Thanks," Lavi said.

Two more classmates joined in the conversation, commending Lavi and his band for the last night's party. Lavi didn't feel like talking right then so he was ecstatic when the teacher finally walked in.

He raised his hand. "I'm not feeling well, sir. May I go to the infirmary?" His classmates just smiled knowing full well that Lavi was pulling the old man's leg.

The teacher, a fat man with graying hair and beard, looked annoyed. He lazily put down his books and a big map on the table and looked around before finally looking at Lavi. "You're sick?" he asked with a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes sir. It must be the cold air last night," Lavi lied convincingly. He really didn't usually skip classes but for some reason he just plainly felt lazy. History was something he's very good at anyway so he might as well skip it. At least for today.

"Okay, go," the teacher said with a bored expression while silently cursing the boy's good academic performance. He turned to the class. "You see? That's why I was against that opening party," the teacher told the class giving the word 'party' a mocking tune. "Young people should spend their—"

"Sir, I'm not feeling well either!" another boy raised his hand. "I think I'm going to throw up in the boy's WC."

"Really, you can do better than that Adams," he said looking at the boy with narrowed eyes. "I will give you a copy of tomorrow's pop quiz so feel free to step out the classroom."

"No sir. I think I'm feeling very good now," Adams said and retook his seat.

"Anyone _still _feeling sick?" the teacher asked confidently.

"I still do sir," Lavi said.

"Of course. Go on," the teacher said grudgingly.

* * *

In the end, Lavi had nowhere to go but the infirmary. He idled around for some time in the corridors trying to pass the time but soon, he got bored. Deciding to sleep in one of the beds, Lavi headed for the infirmary and decided to pretend to be sick. He walked to the direction of the said place, whistling as he did. He could always say that its just fatigue from all the school work pressure, maintaining his grades for his scholarship and all that.

"Excuse me but I'm not feeling well. Can I have one of the beds?" Lavi asked as he entered the room. His eyes widened. There in front of the empty nurse's desk was Kanda.

It took Lavi a few seconds to recover and put back his wide grin. Kanda ignored him.

"Howdy," Lavi greeted cheerfully as he took a seat beside Kanda.

"Tch, what are you doing here?" Kanda asked, not sounding curious at all.

"Don't worry. The bruises you gave me hardly hurt. I'm here because I want to sleep," Lavi explained.

"Like I care about your injuries. Maybe you _are_ lucky if you're not in pain," Kanda said.

"Seems so," Lavi agreed happily when he noticed a cut on the other's lower lip. "What's that? Wait, don't tell me you're here because—"

"Kanda-san, here are some mild pain killers," said the nurse as she emerged from the door. Kanda hastily took the them and stood heading for the door. Lavi grabbed his wrist and he noticed Kanda's face mildly contorted in pain.

"Let go," he commanded.

"What is this?" Lavi asked tightening his grip. Kanda's face remained straight so he decided to roll up the long white sleeve.

_What the... _Angry markings and some bruises ran along the length of the pale skin. Kanda quickly withdrew his arm and unrolled his sleeve. He dashed out of the infirmary.

"Can I do anything for you?" the nurse asked when she suddenly reappeared at the table after returning the box of painkillers.

"Umm... no thanks," Lavi said quickly before going after Kanda. "Hey! Wait up! Where are you going?"

"Fuck off" was Kanda's reply.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you come to the party last night?" Lavi continued as he caught up with him.

"None of your business. Fuck. Off."

"Really? But you know, I vaguely remember you saying something about being beat up because you've beaten _me _up," Lavi said in a voice that sounded too innocent.

For a moment, Lavi thought that he finally got through him but he was wrong. "My injuries are of my own doing. You have nothing to do with it."

Lavi put a hand on Kanda's shoulder and he received a death glare. "Look, maybe we started off on the wrong foot but that doesn't mean that we have to be like this. Let's start over, shall we?"

Kanda was looking at him with a stare that says 'Are you serious? Get the hell away from me or you'll lose a limb'. "Starting off on the wrong foot is a very big understatement forwhat you have done, you idiot. I curse the day I met you and I feel sick just by seeing your face. Now will you please let me be unless you seriously have a death wish?"

Lavi felt something inside throb painfully but he shrugged it off. "I want everything to be fine with us. I'm not very used to people hating me," Lavi said.

"It won't take a lot of your time. Just don't bother me anymore. Act like you don't see me and I'll do the same. No need to fix anything," Kanda said and continued walking with an air that the conversation was over. Lavi followed suit.

"Why are you still following me?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"Of course there is a need to fix this," Lavi started but Kanda shot him a look that told him to shut up. _You are my first kiss after all... Wait... HOLY CRAP! I got my first kiss from a BOY!_

Lavi looked like he was about to collapse at his sudden realization while Kanda hastened his pace without the slightest hint of idea of what was running through the redhead's brain. He'd rather be very far away when the redhead lost it to whatever ideas he's having in his intrapersonal session. _Why am I even talking to this idiot?_

* * *

Cold water ran down his throat taking with it the small spherical tablets. Kanda inhaled deeply closing his eyes, waiting for the painkillers to take effect.

"Quit making that face or better yet, get lost," Kanda said to Lavi who followed him to the school cafeteria. "Why the fuck are you still following me?"

Truthfully, Lavi didn't know why he was tailing Kanda either. He was lost. He wasn't particularly thinking of a destination in mind but somehow, Kanda's straight back was nice to follow. "I don't know."

"What the hell? You're useless!" Kanda said irritated.

"Hey, Yu," Lavi said.

A vein popped in Kanda's temple at the mention of his given name. He grabbed Lavi's shirt with both hands and banged him against the wall. "How did you- Who gave you the right to call me by my given name, bastard?"

Lavi couldn't believe it but he was actually feeling a hint of pleasure in seeing the other boy burst with anger. _This is way better than history class. _He saw Kanda's first name at the record the nurse was holding earlier and he can't resist using it to call Kanda just to see how he would react. He was surprised that the feeling of fear was actually slowly dissipating and being replaced by amusement. "No one in particular. But that is your given name right? What kind of person wants to be called by his family name?"

Kanda's face was red with anger and the difficulty in controlling his temper. His fist was itching to wipe off the smirk on the redhead's face but he resisted it. _He is not worth it. Let it go._

"What? You're gonna get another beating if you lay a finger on me?" Lavi asked when he saw the concentration on Kanda's face. He couldn't help but tease.

Kanda clenched his fists tighter at the other's sudden boldness. _This bastard is testing my patience! How dare he... _If it wasn't for the years of training and the very recent beating he got, Kanda would have made Lavi regret the day he was born. Instead, he slowly unclenched his hands then let Lavi go. "No. You're just not worth it."

They were interrupted however by a hand on Lavi's shoulder. A student was smiling at them (more to Lavi, really) while holding a piece of paper."Wow, nice timing. I was going to look for you two. Our teacher in History gave out our project assignments to be handed in next week," said the boy whom Kanda recognized as one of those students in his class.

"Here is you topic," he said looking at Kanda and Lavi oddly.

Lavi took the paper and read it. "Wait, there is only one topic here."

Their classmate laughed lightly. "Well of course there is only one. The project will be done by pairs. You two were assigned to be partners since both of you were absent."

Lavi simultaneously felt like running and laughing at that. He looked at Kanda and decided that he felt more like laughing upon seeing Kanda's face. He was about to cry.

_This can't be happening. _Kanda stared at the piece of paper with a mortified expression. "No. I refuse to work on this assignment with a retard," he told the other boy while Lavi looked at him with indignation.

"I think I will be a lot useful, _Yu_," Lavi said sweetly, deciding to use Kanda's given name again as a retort instead of an actual rebuttal. Kanda heard it clearly and glared.

"Yes Kanda. Lavi is actually a very smart student beneath all that," said their classmate jokingly.

"Awww... stop it. You're flattering me!" Lavi said pretending to blush in embarrassment while Kanda watched him with disgust. "Anyway, I need to go now so good luck with the assignment!"

Kanda and Lavi were again left to themselves. "SOOOO... I think we should fix everything between us. Don't you think so?" Lavi asked with a very wide grin that made Kanda's skin crawl.

_Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this kind of punishment? _

"Tch," Kanda said and Lavi somewhat knew that he had given up. Kanda had a feeling that this was the beginning of something very new and extremely annoying. Surely, Kami-sama did hate him?

* * *

Well... yeah. I'm finding myself having more energy to update this fic than my other fics...SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
